Second Chance Primavera
by angelacorus
Summary: La muerte trae consigo muchas penas , pero la nueva vida trae nuevas oportunidades, de las cuales ella no va a desperdiciar y enseñará el valor de su alma . Haru no se detendrá
1. Chapter 1

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

Ne Ieyatsu, esta bien que sea tu esposa desu-una niña de apenas 5 años anuncia con unas mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Claro que si ,no importa lo que pase, te prometo que estaré a tu lado a cada instante y te protegeré- le responde un niño con una sonrisa tan dulce, amble y llena de amor.

Entonces es una promesa desu .

_Presente_

_Futuro_

_Segunda oportunidad_

_Enlaces para la nueva generación , y una oportunidad para un gran amor._


	2. Chapter 2

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

**El presente fic, son pequeños hechos, que poco a poco irán creciendo, en la cual vamos a ver el desarrollo de la **_**nueva **_**vida de nuestra protagonista Haru chan , espero que les guste :3**

_Duele…..me duele y quema el pecho_

_H A ….RU….HA … RU HA …RU_

_¿Eh? … ¿quién me llama?...T..Tsuna san, pero ¿por qué? _

_Todo está oscuro…tengo sueño… Tsuna san komenasai, no pude … no pude…de…._

**CUATRO MESES ANTES **

Habían pasado tres meses desde que el viejo Talbot había predicho, la resurrección de las almas de los guardianes de la primera generación, al principio todos estaban escépticos con lo dicho, pero ya que era él quien lo había predicho, significaba que pronto iba a suceder.

Una nueva amenaza se aproximaba, tan fuerte que incluso la décima generación no iba a poder vencer, por lo que necesitarían el poder de las llamas de la primera generación, pero el problema sería saber cómo estarían aquí y cuándo, Talbot solo les mencionó que ellos se darían cuenta ,cuando ellos ya estuvieran acá, eso les dejo mucho más confundidos.

Pasaron los días, semanas , pero aún no se sabía que iba a venir, Reborn solo les mencionó que era mejor no alarmarse por algo que no sabían cuando iba a suceder, que se concentraran en su propio entrenamiento. Así como dijo, todo siguió su curso.

Haru aún no había perdido la ilusión de estar con su querido Tsuna san, pero cada vez que se acercaba a él, siempre había algo que los apartaba, en especial _ella_, eso le dolía, Kyoko… la chica que a pesar que le tenía un enojo, Haru no pudo hacer lo mismo con ella, para Haru , Kyoko aún era su amiga, pero desde que ambas se aclararon lo que sentían por Tsuna san, nada fue igual. Haru sabía que perdería, pero aun así lo siguió intentando, pero Kyoko al ver que aún continuaba, eso la enojo, creyó que diciéndole ,ella dejaría de estar al lado de Tsuna, pero Haru no lo haría, ella ayudaría a Tsuna en todo lo posible.

Por ese amor, ella rechazó a Takeshi kun, se sorprendió cuando este le dijo que la quería y si se lo permitía el la haría feliz, Haru siempre creyó que Takeshi kun, era una de las personas más amables y buenas, sabía que lo que decía lo hacía con todo sus verdaderos sentimientos , pero para ella, el solo sería si apreciado amigo. Pasaron varias semanas, al principio fue horrible hablar con Takeshi kun, pero este aun le sonreía, aunque con una sonrisa que era más que obvia .._falsa_.

Kyoko al estar frente de Haru se le declaró a Tsuna, a la primavera se le partió el corazón, pero le sorprendió que Tsuna no le dijo nada, solo se quedó callado, sea cual sea la decisión de Tsuna san _Haru siempre estará ahí para él_, no quiso escuchar más, así que solo corrió.

Habían pasado varias noches en llanto, le dolía, claro que le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada, para alcanzar a Tsuna san.

Ya iban a prepararse para ingresar en la Universidad, Reborn, les había comunicado que ya que eran un familia, estudiaran juntos, Hibari y Ryohei ya se habían adelantado, por lo que solo los más jóvenes faltaban , Haru no sabía si ir, ya que desde que hace una semana su relación con Tsuna san y Kyoko se había hecho de la más rara, no le gustaba sentirse así.

**POV HARU**

Ya estábamos listos, no tenía ganas de seguir, Kyoko me ignoraba, y Tsuna san solo estaba callado, si no tuviera a Gokudera san para discutir, tal vez no existiría en estos momentos, pero hablando de eso…..

_¡Hahi Bakadera san, deja de golpear a Lambo kun el solo se está despidiendo desu!_

_¡Eh cállate mujer estúpida!_

_¡Hahi Haru no es estúpida bakadera san, el estupido eres tu desuuuuuuuuuuu!_

_Ma ma Gokudera, deja de molestar al niño y Haru_

_Takeshi kun… arigato_

_De nada Haru….(silencio incómodo)_

**POV NORMAL**

Luego de la supuesta discusión, todos subieron al avión , la maleta de Haru era muy pesada, Tsuna al ver eso, camino hacia ella, y jalo su maleta sin decirle algo, y la llevo hacia dentro, Haru solo se agacho con una _Gracias_, era un momento cómodo para estos dos, pero una aberración para cierta pelinaranja. Todo iba con calma, claro sin mencionar las amenazas de explotar el avión de cierto peliplata, cuando todo el ambiente se volvió pesado, era difícil respirar, Haru sentía que se ahogaba, los guardianes se pusieron en guardia con gran dificultad.

Haru seguía recostada, con las manos cubriendo a Ipin y Lambo, todo pasó tan rápido, hubo un impacto, se habían chocado con la hélice de un helicóptero o mejor dicho se habían chocado con ellos, se había perdido la parte de trasera del avión, había una gran explosión, y fuego por todos los lados, poco a poco se fue carcomiendo hacia adelante , la décima usaron sus nuevos anillos, preparándose, sujetaron a todos aquellos que fueron civiles, Haru seguía sujetando a sus amigos, cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo , era Tsuna quien la había sujetado de la cintura, se sentía aliviado, ella empezó a llorar, por un instante creyeron que se habían salvado, pero fue cundo los atacaron individualmente, Haru se sujetó mucho más fuerte a Tsuna, junto con los niños , mientras que a este lo atacaban por todos lados, cuando los alejaron de todos, de todos lados provenían llamas de todo tipo hacia ellos, era una emboscada,a pesar de que Tsuna era mucho más fuerte ese ambiente espeso, había reducido sus llamas, cuando del amillos de Tsuna emanó un fuerte llama, en la cual se escuchó una voz , Haru estuvo junto a Tsuna en una sala oscura, al frente de ellos, apareció ….Primo …. Quien los miraba con una gran pena, miró a Tsuna y luego pasó su mirada a Haru, al encontrarse sus ojos, este los abrió un poco con sorpresa, era como si la hubiera estado buscando y por fin la encontró, Haru se sintió un poco nostálgica, como si ya hubiera visto esos ojos antes, claro había visto en la batalla en el futuro, pero siempre se preguntó por qué era como si él hubiera estado siempre con ella.

_A pesar de que anhele que en este mundo pudiera estar a tu lado otra vez, siempre hay algo que me lo impide, a pesar que puse mi voluntad en el décimo tenemos que separarnos- _Fue las únicas palabras que mencionó el primer capo.

Cuando todo a su alrededor se puso negro, Haru sentía que unas llamas le quemaban, al abrir los ojos, vió a Tsuna a su lado y a los niños en el suelo, no había señal de vida de ellos, Haru se aterro, dio un grito y de su interior salieron llamas naranja, con una combinación de rojas_**(más o menos como las de Enma)**_ junto con amarillas. Luego de eso la primavera para Vongola se desvaneció.


	3. Chapter 3

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

**El presente fic, son pequeños hechos, que poco a poco irán creciendo, en la cual vamos a ver el desarrollo de la **_**nueva **_**vida de nuestra protagonista Haru chan , espero que les guste :3**

_¡NO NO NO NO QUIERO PERDERTE , NO VOY A PERDERTE, NO OTRA VEZ , AUNQUE ME CUESTE TE VOLVERÉ A VER , TE VOLVERÉ A TENER …..! -Fueron las palabras de cierta alma que ya no soportaba la distancia entre él y ella_

**POV HARU**

Me duele todo, ¿dónde estoy? todo está muy oscuro, ¿dónde están mis amigos?…TSUNA SAN, LAMBO CHAN, I PIN CHAN…. (Sollozos)…. ¿dónde están?

He estado en este espacio…..sé que por mucho tiempo…. es tan calmado desu, se siente tan cómodo, tengo sueño…no …..puedo… resistir más.

**POV NORMAL**

A pesar de que una persona ha muerto el tiempo avanza para los demás, pero no fue así desde aquella noche, para toda la generación vongola el tiempo se detuvo, también al lado de aquella alma que está ahora atrapada, fue un gran impacto, un dolor para toda la familia, fue un caos , que destruía poco a poco desde adentro a la décima generación, Haru se había ido, su primavera se había ido, todos se sentían culpables, en especial un cierto chico, que se convertiría en el siguiente jefe de la más grande familia de la mafia.

Fue por su culpa, solo su culpa, que ella murió, solo la de él, si hubiera sido más fuerte entonces ella aun estaría ahí sonriéndole, ayudándole, estando a su lado, pero fue por su debilidad, que frustro todo sus deseos, sus planes, lo que destruyó su corazón, había rechazado a todas las chicas solo por ella, _¿Por qué no se le dijo?, ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que sentía?,¿ por qué tenía que esperar? ¿Por qué fue un idiota?,_ eran las palabras que se repetía y repetía, así mismo, destruyendo todo en la mansión.

Fue detenido por Reborn, antes de ir a la sala del tiempo, a pesar de que habían destruido la máquina de tiempo de Soichi, Tsuna lo mandó a reconstruir, Soichi no estaba seguro pero Tsuna lo impulso desesperadamente a que lo hiciera, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que lo detuvieron su tutor y por aquellos, que alguna vez fueron arcobalenos, a pesar del dolor, no tenía el derecho de jugar con el tiempo, ni con el destino, hubo una gran enfrentamiento entre ellos, con lo que casi mueren los dos, pero al final su familia y amigos lograron calmarlo, solo por fuera porque su corazón emanaba tanto dolor, que le impedía seguir.

**10 años después**

En diversas familias, comenzaba los primeros pasos de las nuevas generaciones líderes, y miembros que constituirían cada ser vital para el destino de cada mafia.

E n la familia Vongola, la nueva generación daba sus pasos o mejor dicho pequeños pasos, pero en verdad eran pequeñísimos pasos, que eran de los nuevos miembros, descendientes de cada miembro de la décima generación, que con orgullo, ven con grandes expectativas a quienes formarían el muevo telar del destino.

Fue en una nueva generación que nació dos gemelos , pero no era la nueva generación de la familia Vongola sino la nueva generación de la ahora famoso , muy reconocida y una de las más fuertes familias a la cual se le compara en poder con Vongola…la Familia Shimon, cuyo jefe Enma Cozato, estaba muy ansioso y preocupado por el nacimiento de su descendientes, un niño y una niña, fue el llanto enérgico del primer niño, que hizo que entrara a la habitación , era un niño muy hermoso de cabellos rojos como él, al instante se lo dieron, pero fue en el momento del parto de su hija que todo se complico , ella no lloraba, eso asusto a todos, fueron unos segundos pero, al final ella pudo dar un llanto enérgico como el de su hermano, la diferencia en ella era su cabello azabache, y remolino en el, se parecía un poco a su madre, la esposa de Enma , pero esos ojos se le eran muy familiares, como aquella niña que fue su amiga en la infancia y que por un trágico suceso murió antes de que la volviera a ver. Pero aun así era su niña , su princesa y agradecía que todo haiga salido bien para su familia.

En los pensamientos del jefe Shimon, no estaba el hecho que su hija sería la clave en el futuro, un alma que junto a su hermano también cambiarían drásticamente el destino de todos en la mafia, y era el alma que haría que se impulsara el poder de aquel que renació también en esa época, para salvarla, muchas cosas padecerá nuestra primavera, pero está vez lo hará bien, no desperdiciará esta oportunidad que se le esta dando, no se rendirá , y no perderá .

_**Kyaaaaaaaa, espero que les guste, no sé si esta bien, pero aun así le agradezco a aquellas, lectoras que revisan mi fic, ARIGATO :3**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

**El presente fic, son pequeños hechos, que poco a poco irán creciendo, en la cual vamos a ver el desarrollo de la **_**nueva **_**vida de nuestra protagonista Haru chan , espero que les guste :3**

Sabes el mejor nombre… creo que sería de _ella_, ya sabes si no fuera por _ella_, no nos hubiéramos enamorado- Fueron las palabras de la madona de la familia Shimon , quien mantenía en sus brazos a su hija, que no se dormía , a pesar de todo lo que hacían, su hermano mayor ya se había dormido con unos arrullos, pero ella, estaba explorando todo, muy emocionada

Es verdad, a pesar de que era muy diferente a nosotros, ella no dejaba de ser una buena amiga, creo que se lo debemos, es tan enérgica como _ella_…..es lo mejor….ese nombre será… aunque tal vez a los _demás _no les agrade este nombre, pero será una parte de ella- F ue la respuesta de cierto jefe pelirrojo quien mantenía en sus brazos a un bebé dormido ,parecido a él por su cabello

Entonces asi será su nombre … Haruhime chan

**POV NORMAL**

Había una pequeña niña , de tan solo 1 año y algunos meses , la cual su existencia solo pocos de la familias de la mafia sabían, no salía de la mansión, ella ni su hermano, el cual era muy tímido(un pequeño Enma cuyo nombre era Cozart, en honor a su antepasado)

Cada uno de los guardianes de Shimon también habían tenido a sus prpios hijos muy parecidos a sus padres.

La niña apenas se sostenía de sus piernitas, intentado pararse. Su hermano mayor por unos cuantos minutos, ya caminaba y la observaba curiosamente en los intentos fallidos de poder caminar por si sola, mientras esta pequeña seguía intentando , sus padres estaban mirando muy fascinados, en mayoría el padre, que no dejaba de tomar fotos de cada segundo de su pequeña, mientras que seguía intentando caminar .

Ella crecía sin ninguna preocupación, como una niña, de su edad, feliz, sin saber en qué estaba metida, pero feliz, por tener unos padres muy cariñosos.

Los miraba fijamente y les sonreía, sabiendo que ellos la protegerían, en su inocente corazón, era normal, los hombre de traje negro que veía de lejos, siempre eran amigos de trabajo de su papi, y sus tíos n especial Adheleid, quien era muy amigable aunque otros lloraban cuando ella estaba, a ella solo le daba risa ver esas escenas, pero a su hermano mayor le aterraba.

Su vida fue linda, sin saber quién en verdad era, sin saber sobre la verdad de su alma, vivía sin recordar nada del pasado , solo era ella, y su familia, aunque eso iba a cambiar, por la pronta llegada de la familia Vongola , que le daría un nuevo rumbo a ella y a su familia.

_Haru , ven hija te tengo que presentar a unos amigos- _Le dijo un joven pelirrojo a su hija

Hai , hai…hi, esas eran las palabras que ella había aprendido mucho más que cualquier otra palabra, poco a poco se fue acercando a ver a las personas que habían llegado a su "_casa" , _pasos se escuchaban cada vez, ella estaba en los brazos de su madre, mientras que su hermano estaba en los brazos de su queridísimo padre, miraba por todos lados con mucha curiosidad, todos estaban ahí, sus tíos y sus tías, también sus queridísimos miembros quienes eran también como sus hermanos, siendo los hijos de los demás guardianes de la familia Shimon.

Fue cuando lo vio,era….

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Bueno acá termina el capítulo, en el próximo comenzará el ARCO DE NUEVO Y VIEJO AMOR, he esperado por esto, serán tan lindos , nos leemos luego ;3**_

_**PD: Para hacerles recordar este es un Giotto x Haru, aunque también podría haber unas escenas de Harux All, kyaaa no sé :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

**El presente fic, son pequeños hechos, que poco a poco irán creciendo, en la cual vamos a ver el desarrollo de la **_**nueva **_**vida de nuestra protagonista Haru chan , espero que les guste :3**

_Hai , hai…hi, esas eran las palabras que ella había aprendido mucho más que cualquier otra palabra, poco a poco se fue acercando a ver a las personas que habían llegado a su "casa" , pasos se escuchaban cada vez, ella estaba en los brazos de su madre, mientras que su hermano estaba en los brazos de su queridísimo padre, miraba por todos lados con mucha curiosidad, todos estaban ahí, sus tíos y sus tías, también sus queridísimos miembros quienes eran también como sus hermanos, siendo los hijos de los demás guardianes de la familia Shimon._

_Fue cuando lo vio,era…._

**POV ACTUAL**

**ARCO VIEJO Y NUEVO AMOR**

Tsuna san

Ohaiyo Tsuna kun

**Hola Enma kun y Esthefany san…¿Cuánto tiempo sino fuera por las reuniones casi nunca nos veríamos no?**

Jaja es verdad, han pasado muchas cosas, y dime ¿quiénes te acompañan?

**Bueno se podría decir que son la undécima generación…**

** , hijo de Hayato**

**Aoki, hijo de Yamamoto**

**Y claro Giotto ,mi hijo**

Se ven muy fuertes, pues te presento a mi par de orgullos

Cozart, mi hijo , es el mayor

Y ….mi dulce ….Haruhime….ya te había hablado de ellos, asi que espero ningún comentario de su nombre

**No te preocupes, si es así está bien, …a…ella…le hubiera gustado.**

Como si no hubiera sido previsto, todos los niños salieron hacia el patio, Hime chan, al no poder sostenerse firmemente, se quedó en los brazos de su madre, con muchas ansias de salir. Pudo notar que todos ellos se llevaban muy bien , y se quedó muy descontenta haciendo pucheros que derretirían a cualquiera, el pequeño Vongola no podía dejar de ver u admirar a la pequeña bebé, se aparto de los demás niños y a pasos lentos se acercó a Hime,ella se quedó observándolo, y sonrió, este se sonrojo, y tropezó con sus propios pequeñísimos pies, Haruhime, se rió a más no poder, ….fue el primer encuentro que ambos tenían en esta vida, a Haru le parecía muy gracioso, pero el pequeño Giotto estaba muy avergonzado por haber caído en frente de ella de esa manera.

Giotto era muy torpe cualidad que heredo de su padre, a pesar de su corta edad, era ya entrenado por su tutor Reborn , el mismo de su padre, pero a pesar de todo ese arduo trabajo que realizaba cada día, era muy torpe cuando no estaba en pleno entrenamiento, a veces se imaginaron que si todos los líderes eran así, ya que había antecedentes de Tsuna y Dino Cavallone.

A no poder soportar más , corrió hacia el jardín Haru vió esto y se puso muy triste, aprovechó que su madre la colocó en su cuna, para poder salir, sorprendentemente pudo caer suave, empezó a gatear, hacia la dirección del niño, poco a poco llegó hacia él , todos sus amigos le estaban buscando, incluso su hermano mayor, era como si ya se hubieran conocido anteriormente, y fueran los más unidos.

Ella continuo su camino, hasta llegar a él, este la miro y volteo su cabeza,ella se le acercó más y lo abrazó por detrás, este chico se sorprendió, y volteo de inmediato, ella le sonrió y colocó su palma en su rostro, Giotto sintió algo cálido , y le gusto a pesar de no saber que era, y se quedó observándola a cada instante, era una paz que solo el otro pudiera brindarle al otro, sus padre los buscaron, hasta encontrarlos juntos, a todos les pareció tierno, pero para cierto padre no le parecía esa idea, pero mientras solo fuera por esa vez, no importaba…..pero lo más equivocado que estaba, ya que esa no sería la única vez, que ambos se encontrarían, porque ya habían pasado demasiados siglos separados, el alma de cierto joven no permitiría volver a alejarse de ella.

_**Y así es como comienza esta historia, de dos almas, que seguirán luchando hasta completar lo que se propusieron, ¿el final?….el final aun no está decidido, todo dependerá de las decisiones que tomen a partir de ahora y las memorias que volverán a ellos**_

_**ANGELACORUS:**_

_**Bueno ahora empieza los momentos tan lindos de nuestra pareja, se que hay demasiadas escenas de ese tipo, pero es que me encanta esta pareja , habrá acción, pero en los capítulos posteriores, por ahora quiero que se desarrolle la relación de estos dos y de muchos más ;3**_

_**Gracias por leer :3**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
